I Hate Harry Potter
by Loving
Summary: How did Harry Potter's defeat of Voldemort in 1st year effect the Wizarding World? From a Slytherin's perspective.


**_I hate Harry Potter._**

No, it's not something that was his fault, in the beginning; I'm smart enough to realize that it was Lily Potter's fault- if she hadn't… but no, I don't hold that against him, not any more.

Oh sure, in first year I hated him for it, at the age of 11 all I knew was that if Harry Potter had died that night, I would be free, Voldemort would be dead, and I wouldn't have to act, wouldn't have to condemn myself to a life in Azkaban because of the dark mark that would be burned into my skin.  So I hated him. 

I understood, a third of the way through the term, that he couldn't help that his mother died to protect him. I stopped caring because plans were made, and the minute Voldemort got the Sorcerers Stone he would be gone, and the whole facade would be over.

It was one of the many weekend I made a visit home to see Mother, that my father had a few of his 'friends' over.  Bellatrix, Rabstan, Rookwood, Crabbe, Goyle, Snape. They were secreted in my father's dungeon study.

I was hidden inside a tunnel that connected to the drawing room.

_I could hear every word._

My father had been stupid. He had forgotten that the passage I was in dropped through the wards of his silencing charm. I had sat for 3 hours as they planned and plotted, how to inform Voldemort of the stone's location, how to get Quirrell past the spells, who would be summoned, who would take out who when it happened. 

Later that day I asked my father to speak with me.

I confronted him, told him that I had heard everything and that I wanted to help.  He placed a hand on my shoulder, and told me to forget everything I had heard, and to win the House Cup. I told him I would buy Quirrell a harp.

I dreamed of the day that it would finally stop; the day Quirrell got the stone, the day Voldemort died.

I would finally be able to stop expressing my hatred of muggles and muggleborns, my father would never again have to oversee a Dark Revel, would never have to administer another Unforgivable, my mother could go out and not have to hear the whispers.

_I longed for the day when I would finally be free._

When the world would finally be free. 

No more unnecessary deaths, no more spilt blood, no more hatred, no more prejudice.

Then Harry Potter, blasted god damned Harry Potter, _saved_ the day. The golden boy, the Headmaster's favorite, The-Boy-who-Lived, the Boy Wonder, destroyed the hopes of every living being, and plunged the wizarding world back into darkness.

**_That was the first time I cried.___**

Even when I was born I hadn't cried, I had been passive as my life slowly, inch by inch slipped away. I had fought against the onslaught of a birth 2 months early, and had survived. I had grown up steeped in pureblood society, and I had lived for the end of my first year at Hogwart's, the day it would end.

**_I hate him._**

They look upon him to revenge the cruelties Voldemort has committed. Not one of them sees it, none of it would have happened if not for him. Ginny Weasley would never have seen the Chamber of Secrets, Cedric Diggory would not have died. Moody wouldn't have been locked in a trunk for god knows how long.

**_'It's my fault they died!'_**

I heard him yell that once. And I wanted to rush in, punch him, kick him, _kill__ him_. I wanted to bring him to his knees. Because it was his fault they were dead. No one would be hurt if not for him!

People wonder why I think that Albus Dumbledore is a bumbling idiot, why I think Hagrid is a beast. They think Father was wrong to try to get Dumbledore out of Hogwarts. If Dumbledore had never gone back the Dark Lord would be dead.  People worship the Headmaster; believe that he will save them all. Fools.

Dumbledore is just a man, a pathetic old man who still doesn't realize that he has doomed the world to die.

People don't realize that if Dumbledore had expelled Harry Potter when he caught Neville's remembrall You-Know-Who would be dead. If Dumbledore hadn't rewarded his rule breaking, he might have never gone after Quirrell that night.

People wonder why I hate Harry Potter.

I tell them that I am Draco Malfoy, and he is a Muggle Loving Fool.

But that's not true.

**_I hate him because he doomed us to die._**


End file.
